


Human Love Hurts

by WinterScars



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACE Family, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterScars/pseuds/WinterScars
Summary: I fell in love with a human. My boss won't let me contact them anymore. He said I'm weak. Others tell me I will only get hurt because of it.  I'm not that weak...am I? I don't want to be..but I love them.





	

Alfred took a deep breath, lying back in the grass. The air was full of the soft, green smell of grass, warmed by the sun, underlain with a sharpness, bright and tickling. Someone was plowing, not far away: a distant chattering hum. His hands remembered the feeling of trying to push one himself, his shoulders and hips pushing with all there might only to splinter his hands moments later. He didn’t try that again anytime soon. The gentle spring breeze swept over him as his ears listened to the faint rattling of the plow. His fingers brushed and fiddled at springy leaf blades. “Alfred.” A familiar friends' voice brought him into a sitting position a smiling is pulling up his lips as his eyes rested upon his best friend, David. The human who was a threes years older than him but they have been close for nearly several. Alfred was in the backyard of his home, he wasn't supposed to be friends with children his own age who were human, according to Arthur something about..getting hurt? He couldn’t quite remember. “Look what I found.” David moved to sit beside him in his hand was a violet flower small and dainty, “The first flower of spring!” Alfred chimed turning to face his friend, “Yes, I found it this morning on the way over.” Alfred's eyes gleamed as he looked over the flower, “You always find it. Are you magical?” David shook her head as he held out the flower, “Magic isn’t real. You always forget that. I must just be lucky. Here.” David handed over the flower which Alfred snatched as the other began to stand he followed him, “You believe in luck, but not magic?” David nodded, “More realistic.” Alfred opened his mouth to speak only to fall silent when he glanced towards the house, seeing that familiar blonde who wouldn’t hesitate to yell at the boy for coming over unannounced even if Alfred never minded it.. David arched a brow as his pause before looking over his shoulder, “One day you should stand up to him.” With that, David ran off leaving Alfred to face the British country walking towards him. 


End file.
